toBEwithYOU
by animehearter
Summary: Yea Imma not good with summeries but plz read and review if I get two good reviews by tomorrow I'll update tomorrow or when ever I get two good reviews so yea read!
1. Chapter 1

_Title: _to-BE-with-YOU

_Chapter: _0 Prolouge

_Disclaimer: _I do not own to-LOVE-ru, which sucks!

Rito Yuki woke to the sun shining brightly upon his face. He opened his eyes and blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes. He felt something on his chest and looked down, it was Lala, again!

_'She always has to sleep here, doesn't she?'_ he asked himself. He didn't even bother screaming this time, he was used to it, afterall this had been going on for the past two years. He gently shook her arm, carefull not to touch her naked body.

"Come on, Lala its time to get up. We have school today" Rito told her.

She eventually opened her eyes, sat up beside him, stretched her arms high over her head, and yawned, She looked to her right and saw Rito, who was trying not to look at her body, and smiled.

"Hey," she said.

"Go take your shower and get Peke, we're probally late." Rito told her as he searched through his clothing drawer for his uniform. Lala nodded and grabbed Peke, who was right beside her, and ran toward the bathroom.

_'Its so early that Rito woke me up on a Saturday, I wonder why,'_ Lala thought as Peke showered her off while she washed her long pink hair, "Oh! I know! Rito must be going to take me out for a date!" she said aloud as she stepped out of the shower.

"What was that, Lady Lala?" Peke asked, suddenly appearing beside Lala, who was now in a fuzzy yellow towel.

"Peke, dress me for an earth girl's date attire." she comanded and Peke fulfilled the request. Peke suited her up in sky blue mini dress and navy blue sandles. He did her hair up in a long herringbone braid and used his head as a hair tie in the back. She looked in the mirror and grinned before stepping out of the bathroom.

Now in Rito's room he was in his boxers frantically looking for his uniform.

"Whats wrong Rito?" Lala asked.

"I can't find my uniform and we're really late for school." he replied then looked her over, "What are you wearing?"

"A dress! We don't have school today Rito, its Saturday!" Lala said jumping in the air with excitement.

"Oh...Saturday?" Lala nodded, "Okay but why are you wearing such a formal dress?" he asked.

"I was wondering if you would take me out on a date. Rito!" Lala said casually.

Rito blushed, he had finally realised his love for Haruna was but a crush. However he now loved Lala and he did tell her and she was more than happy. Once her dad had found out he ordered them to get married emidiatly but soon agreed, after listening to his daughter's speech about Rito's feeling's, that they could have until school was over to date like norma couples. The only issue with that was they barely had time to date, and Rito was too shy to ask Lala out.

He was very thankful she asked him out. He felt a slight breeze and looked down to find himself in his boxers that had Lala's face on them. They were specally designed by his mother and he had many others. He blushed even more when Lala, who didn't know he had them, smiled at him and knelt down to get a closer veiw.

He was about to say something about the akward position, seeing that Lala was on her knees with her face like two inches away from between his legs admiring the fabric, when his sister, Mikan, through open the door. She had come to see what they wanted for breakfest but blushed when she saw the seen before her.

"Sorry for disturbing you!" she cried from behind the door. Lala stood up and hugged Rito.

"Aww Rito! Your mom is so amazing!"

"Okay, yeah I know! Stop you're sufficating me!" he screamed and she let go, "If we're going out I need to get dressed so you go ahead on and eat breakfest okay?"

"Okay!" Lala chirped and ran out the door. Rito stood in a daze, _'She sure is something.'_ he thought before getting dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans before bounding downstairs. He sat beside Lala, who was already eating, and began to dig in himself. Mikan looked up.

"Aw Rito you didn't have to stop your fun just because I came up." she said.

"It was a misunderstanding!" he anime cried.

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chappie, but if I get 2 reviews I'll update tomorrow!)**

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam here...if you read my profile you'll see where I got that from anyhoo I was so happy with all my good reviews I nearly fell off my bed! I love reviews and right now I'm practically estatic! Sorry if this took a while but Imma gettin' my hair dyed today and yeah...I'm trying to look japanese!

______________________________________________________________________________

______________________________________________________________________________

After breakfest, and Rito practically gagging on his food after he yelled, Lala and Rito were on planet Okiwana for their date. But of course Haruna, Yui, Ren/Run(who is Run right now), and Saruyama just had to tag along which ruined their date.

Rito was a little ticked off today, one he thought it was a school day so he could've slept in, two his throat was sore, and three these horrible people 'friends' of his are ruining the good point of his day. The only thing good was that Yami wasn't there so just in case Saruyama wanted to peak on the girls when they were bathing at least he wouldn't get killed, just beat half to death. At that thought he smiled at himelf and walked forward with a new found confidence.

He walked straight into Yui which caused both to fall, this could only happen to him, his head was face down on her chest and her left hand was down his pants. He knew she would yell but the whole 'your-hand-was-down-my-pants,-explain that' thing would work to his atvantage. Oh yeah his day was getting better and better.

"Yuki-kun you pervert!" she cried about to slap him.

He pulled his head from her breasts to look at her face. He was smirking as he said,

"Nuh-uh-uh can't touch me. Your hand was, I'm sorry _is_, down my pants so we're even."

After that was said she emidiatly withdrew her hand and blushed, like a big red ketchup bottle. Rito fought a laugh and stood up. He offered his hand as a gesture to help her up. She took his hand with the hand that was not the one that was down his pants and he pulled her up and walked away toward Lala who was already swimming.

_'Ahhhh, I'll never wash this hand again.'_ Yui thought caressing the hand against her cheek, _'Wait! I can't be doing this! This is inappropriate!' _she scolded herself and ran for the old hot spring to wash her whole body off completely.

______________________________________________________________________________

Anyway where the fun(and non-crazy people are...)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ritoooooo!" Lala said as she jumped on his back, "Lets play hen with Haruna and Saruyama!"

"What? Oh you mean _chicken_!" he said as she adjusted herself on his back into piggy-back-ride-mode.

"Huh?" she asked cocking her head to the side. Rito half-smiled, he loved when she acted curious.

"Nevermind." he said, well almost sighed in that I-just-fell-in-love kind of sigh, and made his way toward Saruyama and Haruna who were already ready for the game.

LATER!!!!!

"Well we should probally head back we have school in a day." Run suggested.

"Yeah okay people lemme just type in everyone's seperate locations and..." Lala said and her Pyon-Pyon warp-kun sent everyone home, one problem...

Kotegawa home

"Yui I'm home!" her older brother yelled as he walked into the house. The minute he shut the door he saw, "Yui did you get horney?"

Sairenji residence

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What THE HECK HAPPENED?" Haruna cried.

With Saruyama

"This isn't my house! This is a GAY bar! Wha-why are they staring at me?" he looked down, "Man if Lala wasn't a girl I'de kill her. WAIT NOOOOOOO DON"T DO THAT I DON"T WORK HERE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

At the principal's home

"No no Sensei I-i didn't come here to seduce you! Man where's Ren when you need him?"

"Oh Run! Start dancing!" the principal said(i need his name please and thankyou)

"Oh no! Oh no! Oh no!"

"**OH YEAH!**" and then that little Alien dude with the acid spewing frog burst in with kool-aid.

And finally our favorite couple

"Man Lala put some clothes on!" Rito cried and Peke supplied her clothes.

"Hmm. You know some people just might have got sent to the wrong place." Lala countered.

"Well we'll see monday. Goodnight, Lala."

"Goodnight Rito!" and they climbed into bed and fell asleep, nothing else.

A/N: DID YOU LIKE IT DID YOU LAUGH? PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF THE PEOPLE SHOULD BE MAD AND WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!

SAM OUT...........


	3. Chapter 3: Ritoissick

_Chapter __**3**__: _Rito-is-sick

_Disclaimer: _I do not own To-LOVE-ru but I do own my imagination! thats gotta count for something right?

Rito: No...

Sarina: Oh well I'll embarass you in front of Lala then!

Rito: NO! I'M SO-SORRY!

Sarina: Too late...

Music, Gimme a Rito!

others: RITO

Gimme a Lala

others: LALA!

Lala: hey thats me!

Gimme a Celine

others: CELINE!

Ok I grow tired of this but I will start doing theme music when I think of something good! So gimme a REVIEW...later on

Saruyama: REVIEW!

others: glare at him

Saruyama: What?

Some people actually want to read the story, ya know!

Saruyama: Right sorry!

Instead of Rito waking up to the sun he woke up around three a.m. Monday morning to a nausous feeling in his belly. He got out of bed and made his way to the restroom. He knew what was going to happen and tried to hurry, too bad someone stopped him.

"Mau!" Celine cried as she hugged Rito's leg, stopping him from going any further.

"Celine use your english words." he said forcing a smile not wanting the little plant girl to worry about him. (A/N: she can speak english in my story and she thinks Rito is her father, and calls Lala mom and Mikan, Nana, and Momo big sissy.)

"Okay!" she said looking up at Rito. When she saw his pale face she flipped, "Daddy! Whats wrong, you look sick!"

Just then as she said that Rito through up. Celine screamed to the top of her lungs. Lala, Mikan, Nana, and Momo came into view just as Rito collasped on the floor.

"RITO!" Lala cried, "Someone call Mikado-sensei!"

Moments later...

"It seems he has a fever." Mikado said as she looked at the mercery.

"But what has caused such a fever Sensei!?" Lala questioned rapidly, obviously worried about Rito.(yeah if you haven't figured out she likes him yet maybe you need silven learning ahaha kidding!)

"Calm down, its just a typical earth sickness called upset stomach, he'll be fine by tomorrow. Though he must stay in bed." and then she left.

"Lala-mama is Daddy gonna be okey-dokey?" little Celine asked appearing at Lala's side

"YES! AND NOW I GET TO BE RITO'S NURSE! OH THIS IS THE GREATEST THING EVER!" Lala cried jumping all about and Celine following her every move.(A/N: I've noticed like evreyone forgets about Celine so I'm gonna try to put her in alot of my chapters,coz she is so cute! OH and my little brother Jase is gonna be writing one in mind he's 10 and is only on chapter 136 so yeah...anyhoo)

"Peke, nurse mode!" Lala ordered. Too bad for Rito Peke took it as langurie wear.(A/N: l love torturing him! heehee!) Lala's 'uniform' barely covered her butt and it was a deep v-neck, "Okay now I must go make Rito a specail Devilukian get-well-soon soup!" she giggled and skipped to the alien-elavator-poofy-in-a-new-house-thingy to go make soup.(A/N: again I love torturing him.)

Minutes later she came back in his room with the soup. He was groggy when he accepted it(A/N: big mistake.) He ate some of it and emidiatly barfed all over his 'Lala pajamas' (A/N: thanks for that review Asha'man of Fire I loved it so I decided to do this! awww poor Rito now he'll have to take a bath! hee hee!)

"Oh Rito now you're all dirty! I'll have to give you a bath!" Lala squealed and picked him up and through him over her shoulder and headed for Rito and Mikan's bathroom.

"Okay mommy." he said and passed out.

She set him on that little stool thing and took his clothes off and blushed, _'If only he wasn't sick,'_ she thought then shook her head rapidly, _'NO! I can't think of that right now Rito is dirty_(a/n: get it dirty?)_and I must clean him.'_ she told herself and Peke unclothed her as she was turning on the water in the bath tub. she set him in there and he started to slump in the water, _'I'll have to get in there with him so he won't drown.'_ She took the rag from the side of the tub and dipped it in the water then put some shower gel on it and began to wash his arms.(a/n: oh just wait!)

She moved over to his chest and trailed the cloth downwards she half way to heh-heh when Mikan, followed by Celine who was blowing bubbles in her mouth, slammed open the door.

"Lala where is Rito Sensei dropped by some medi...what are you doing?!" she asked covering Celine's little eyes.

"Aaaaack! I'm blind!" Celine screamed and Mikan, seeing bubbles in the way, uncovered her eyes, "I doden't tinks lasser eel surcery wut fat quiz!"(kids say the darnedest things! mispelling was intentional!)

Mikan smiled at the girl who was just learining english. It must be hard for her though, being an alien space plant and a child too.

"What were you saying Mikan?" Lala asked.

"Give Rito this!" she commanded holding up a giant pill. And she stuffed it down Rito's throat and he suddenly awoke.

He looked all around before standing and screaming, "What happened?!" he looked at Lala.

"We took a bath together!"

"You mean we..." he trailed off afraid of what the answer would be.

"Yes!" Rito gulped, "I cleaned you after you threw-up on yourself!" she smiled.

"You mean nothing else?"

"No why?" just as she said that Celine made her way over to Rito, who was still standing, and asked, "Daddy whet tis?" she asked pointing at his privet.

Mikan slapped her head against her forehead and graoned. Lala looked where Celine was looking and blushed.

"Why don't I heeev tscrat?" she asked examaning it, then she started pulling on it hard!

"Don't pull it!" he yelled.

"Do yuk et ite?" she asked about to bite.

Mikan quickly came over and took celine off of him,

"Come on Celine lets go to Hooters and get you some breast milk." Mikan said carrying her away.

"Yay! Mulk!"

Rito looked at Lala, Lala looked at Rito. Rito took the two bathrobes on a hook and handed one to Lala while dressed in the other one.

"I'm not tired at all anymore so what do you wanna do?" he asked Lala.

"T.V.!" she said happily and they made their way to the television room.

Peke looks at all you people reading.

Peke: goobe goobe goobe THATS ALL FOLKS!

Well do you think Rito got embarassed?

Rito: why don't you put yourself in the next chapter? Everyone would love that, your boobs are bigger than Lala's, the principal would love chaseing you around.

Shutup people don't need to know that and yeah I might put me in here from now on! ppl who want yours trully in the fanfic tell me k? And has anyone ever noticed the Prinipal never chases Mikado around and she is like the one who someone like him should be after, its just wierd! anyhoo REVIEW! hey that rymbed!


	4. Chapter 5: SORRY! an I'll update soon

yea imma not gonna delete my story i am so sorry that was for another one of my stories! i wanted to know if you wanted me in the story! and that my brother is gonna be writing one! I think he's gonna call it Jase's Fanfiction so yea read it and ignore anything he says about me in there...but imma so sorry that that got there i wasn't planning on deleting any time soon or at all!


	5. yet another authors note: sorry plz help

A/N: Okay I'm back, FINALLY! I know its been a while but I've been working on another fanfic(It is a Fruits basket one for those of you who like that please check it out)and I've been helping my brother with his!(it will be up soon!) And also I forget the name but IF YOU DON"T LIKE MY FANFIC DON'T READ IT YOU PERSON!!! Also the final reason why I have not updated in a while is because my cat had three kittens and every single one of them died-Boo!- I didn't cry but I didn't eat for a while either, which is NOT good for my tiny body I might add, It just makes you sad that something so little and helpless died. I also took some time off to comfort my little brother who really like one in specific. OH YEAH, and my boss gave me a promotion!(I'm the manager now! so happy) and I have been working a little over time so yeah!(come to the restourant if you want it called Magetorey and it is a japanese restourant if you see someone like I described on my profile I'll give you free sushi!)

Well that wasted like a min of ur life so I'll get to the point...

**I'M STUCK PEOPLE! I NEED YOUR HELP WITH WHAT SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT! PLEASE GIMME SOME IDEAHS! OH AND I AM PLANNING ON HAVING THEM GETTING MARRIED IN ABOUT THREE MORE CHAPTERS SO SEND ME SOME GOOD WEDDING DRESS PICTURES KAY?**

Really I need help! And I'm sorry about abandonning the story its just been a really hectic week for me...I AM SO SORRY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. IMPORTANT!

SORRY PPL BUT THIS STORY IS DISCONTINUED FOR NOW! I need to get back to the first story I wrote, and finish it! This story will be back, as soon as I finish The Girl Next-Door so yeah don't give up hope!


	7. Chapter 7: Wedding Dress Blues

Lala was with Run, Haruna, Yuui, and Mikan picking out a wedding dress. The dress she had on now was floor length and very puffy around the skirt part. The top however was a bit low-cut, and the sleeves were formed to fit her slender shoulders.

Lala for once in her life was angry. The girls had forced her to wear a bra, explaining to her that the reason was because it was appropriate to go into a church without one. She didn't really understand why but hey if it was for Rito she said she would do it.

"Uggghhh! Haruna-chan I don't like this one either!" Lala protested pulling at the dress ever which-away.

Haruna looked up from her place on the floor where she was smoothing out Lala's dress.

"Lala you've been through twenty eight dresses," Yuui motioned her hands around to the tons of dresses that were tossed to the side by our favorite Devilukian, "Just pick one already because we are not going to another store!"

"Uch. I'm sorry Yuui but I just don't like any of these dresses! Can't I just use Peke?"

Thats when Run snapped. Not only had she been going through the dis-pleasures of having to give up on Rito once and for all but now this girl. This girl that had ruined her childhood, wasn't willing to wear just one stupid dress for one stupid day for the man that countless of girls had fallen for.

"Lala, NO you can _not _use Peke this time! This is an earthling wedding, in other words you are just going to have to put up with something not going your way for once in your life, okay?" she glared and clenched her fists.

Lala looked like she was about to cry. Run was right she was forgetting about what, more like who, truly mattered just out of the fact that she didn't like the dresses. This wasn't all about her! And besides Rito was wearing a tux, and its not like he had been joyous over it. She needed to suck up and deel.

The door swung open and every body whipped their heads around to see Momo(I can't remember her other sister's name can someone plz tell me?) Lala's other sister and Yami carrying in a dress that made Lala's eyes light up!

**okay guys i finally updated! I know its short but i'm soooo sorry! now what i need is for some1 to describe lala's perfect wedding dress.**

**Btw i have a new little brother now and my mom said he's my responsibility to take care of! Man my parents just can't learn to stay off of eachother can they? oh well at least i updated right? REVIEW!!!**


End file.
